Moonlight
by Linda4257
Summary: Despues del torneo de shamanes, Lyserg trata de tener una vida normal. Sin embargo una misteriosa joven y un espiritu malvado haran las cosas mas complicadas.
1. Trickster

**1.-****T****rickster**

La noche era muy fría, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas por gruesas nubes de color negro. Todo se encontraba desolado, los arboles no tenían hojas y estaban casi secos. La lluvia caía fuertemente acompañada de varios rayos. En medio del bosque había una enorme puerta, muy antigua, adornada con extraños símbolos. Frente a ella se encontraban una joven vestida con una túnica negra con adornos de color plata y un joven vestido estrafalariamente.

-Es hora de que regreses al lugar donde perteneces- dijo la joven

-¿Crees que con esto podrás detenerme?- respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-No tengo otra opción, no permitiré que me sigas molestando.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes librarte de mí.

-No me importa, te encerrare todas las veces que sea necesario…

-¡Que tonta! Solo estas gastando tus poderes, no puedes derrotarme.

-Te quedaras aquí quieras o no- la joven comenzó a decir un conjuro, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y el joven desapareció dentro de ellas

-Todo lo que haces es inútil- dijo el joven antes de desaparecer- No puedes derrotarme…

* * *

Después del torneo de shamanes, Lyserg había continuado con su vida normal. Había entrado en la universidad hacia unos días, y se encontraba muy preocupado buscando su salón de clases. El curso había comenzado hacia unos días y todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Afortunadamente tenía un amigo llamado Kai, que iba en las mismas clases que él y sabia donde estaban todos los salones. Sin embargo no lo encontraba por ningún lado, y las clases comenzarían pronto. No podía llegar tarde, la próxima clase era matemáticas y el profesor era muy estricto. Si llegabas un minuto tarde, no te dejaba pasar. Miro por todos lados, pero no encontró a su amigo. En ese momento iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta estaba a punto de chocar con una chica.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- dijo la chica mientras recogía sus cosas

-Lo siento- respondió Lyserg tratando de ayudarla

-No necesito tu ayuda-contesto la joven terminando de recoger sus cosas. En ese instante Lyserg noto que había olvidado un libro; trato de buscarla, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

-Por fin te encontré- dijo una voz detrás de él- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- le respondió Lyserg a su amigo- Es que tropecé con una chica.

-Ya veo- respondió Kai- Tuviste un encuentro con Danielle

-¿La conoces?

-Si, va en mi clase de literatura. Es una chica muy reservada y no habla con nadie

-Por lo visto no es muy amable- comento Lyserg recordando las palabras de la chica.

-Bueno en realidad es una chica muy extraña- dijo su amigo-. Según me entere en el campus corre el rumor de que ella habla con espíritus y esas cosas. ¡Qué tontería! ¿No crees?

Lyserg se encogió de hombros, su amigo no sabía nada acerca de que él era un shaman. Había tratado de tener una vida normal y por eso no le había dicho nada. Además su amigo era bastante escéptico, no creía en espíritus. Trataría de encontrar a esa chica, tal vez ella era un shaman.

-Es mejor que vayamos a clases- dijo Lyserg cambiando el tema.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin ningún otro incidente. Después de que terminaron las clases, Lyserg camino por todo el campus para encontrar a esa chica. De pronto la vio, se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro. Su cabello era negro azulado, sus ojos eran grises y vestía con ropas de estilo gótico. Se acerco a ella, pero vio que un joven muy estrafalario se aproximaba a ella y se escondió para escuchar la conversación.

- Hola, querida- dijo el joven con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Loki!- exclamo la joven sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te escapaste?

-Esa es la forma de recibirme, querida

-¿Qué quieres?

-No seas grosera conmigo, yo solo quería visitarte

-¿Cómo saliste? Pensé que te había encerrado para siempre

-Sabes muy bien que no puedes detenerme

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito Danielle- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que encerrarte?

-Es inútil que lo hagas, soy más fuerte que tu

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a encerrar?- dijo la joven enojada

-Inténtalo- contesto Loki con una sonrisa- No tienes el suficiente poder para vencerme.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte tranquila, sería muy aburrido si te dejara en paz. Además es muy divertido hacerte sufrir…

-¡Vete!- grito la joven-¡No quiero soportarte más!

En ese instante todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron viendo a la joven como si estuviera loca. Ellos no podían ver a Loki. Lyserg se dio cuenta de que era un espíritu y por eso lo podía ver.

-Ves- dijo Loki sonriendo- Ellos creen que estás loca, no pueden ayudarte. Eres muy débil

-¡Lárgate!- respondió la joven

-Eres muy mala conmigo. Creo que tendré que darte una lección- Loki se acerco a Danielle con paso amenazadores. Repentinamente, Lyserg salió de su escondite y se interpuso.

-¡No la molestes!- grito Lyserg

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Loki con una sonrisa- Por lo visto puedes verme

-¿Puedes verlo?- pregunto Danielle sorprendida

-Si

-¡Qué lindo!- grito Loki con sarcasmo- Por lo visto ya tienes quien te proteja.

-No te metas- le dijo Danielle a Lyserg -No es asunto tuyo

-Porque no lo dejas, es un chico muy interesante- intervino Loki- Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con él…

-¡Cállate!- grito Danielle mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo

-Crees que con eso me detendrás…- dijo Loki

-¡Vete!- dijo Danielle mientras le aventaba la carta, en ese momento Loki desapareció.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Lyserg sorprendido

-Debes alejarte de mí- le dijo Danielle

-Pero, ¿lo derrotaste?-pregunto Lyserg- ¿Qué era esa carta?

-No lo vencí- respondió Danielle- Es una carta mágica, solo hizo que desapareciera. Pero el regresara y por eso debes alejarte de mí.

-Espera…-le dijo Lyserg tratando de detenerla, pero ella se fue.

* * *

Lyserg se encontraba acostado en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Danielle. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento Kai entro en la habitación. Ambos compartían habitación.

-Ya me enterré de lo que hiciste- dijo Kai- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lyserg sorprendido

-Todos en el campus saben de la escenita que hicieron Danielle y tú, hablando con alguien imaginario. Ahora todo el mundo cree que estás loco

-Pero es cierto lo que vi

-¿No me digas que ves fantasmas y esa cosas?

-¡Claro que los veo!- contesto Lyserg enojado- Es verdad

-Está bien que quieras quedar bien con Danielle, pero no era necesario que hicieras eso.

-Es cierto, yo soy un shaman. Puedo ver espíritus

-¿Shaman? Creo que te estás volviendo loco, esas cosas son supersticiones

-Te lo demostrare. Morphine- dijo Lyserg llamando a su hada- Toma ese libro que está en la mesa

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el amigo de Lyserg asustado al ver como el libro se movía solo, pues el no podía ver a Morphine- Esto es imposible

-Ya ves que es cierto

-Eso no puede ser…

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

-Te creo- dijo Kai- Lamento haber pensado que estabas loco.

-No te preocupes- respondió Lyserg con una sonrisa- Muchas personas no creen en estas cosas.

-¿En serio eres un shaman?

-Sí, toda mi familia lo era

-Ya veo- contesto su Kai sorprendido- Entonces, ¿ustedes dos hablaban con un espíritu?

-Si, pero debo encontrar a Danielle. Es urgente. ¿Me ayudarías a encontrarla?

-Si- respondió Kai.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Danielle se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los edificios del campus. De pronto todo se cubrió de niebla y apareció Loki.

-No creo que sea una buena forma de recibirme- dijo Loki- No debiste usar la carta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero divertirme un rato contigo y tu amiguito. Por cierto ¿dónde esta?

-No te metas con el

-¡Que linda eres al defenderlo! Pero sabes muy bien que yo siempre hago lo que quiero.

-Déjame sola- dijo Danielle enojada.

-Está bien- contesto Loki con una sonrisa- Pero no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácil.

-¡Vete!- le grito Danielle

-_No lo olvides. No puedes librarte de mí._

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste esta historia y dejen sus reviews

Todos los comentarios seran bienvenidos

Bye

Linda4257


	2. Loneliness

**2.-Loneliness**

Lyserg se encontraba acostado en su cama. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. No podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Danielle. Necesitaba ayudarla. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a sí mismo. Por mucho tiempo él había estado solo. Después de la muerte de sus padres, se había sentido completamente solo, no tenía a nadie que lo apoyara y lo consolara. Su corazón se había llenado de una inmensa soledad que lo había torturado día tras día. Danielle también estaba sola, igual que el. Por eso quería ayudarla, como sus amigos lo habían hecho sentirse menos solo. Gracias a ellos pudo comprender muchas cosas y se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado solo porque tenía a su leal hada Morphine. Quería ayudar a Danielle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella se alejaba de todos y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara…No podía seguir durmiendo. Se levanto de la cama y se puso una chaqueta. Tal vez si caminaba un poco podría conciliar el sueño. Salió de su dormitorio camino por u n rato. La universidad era muy grande, con enormes edificios, rodeados de varios árboles. Lyserg camino entre ellos, aspirando el frio aire de la noche. Le gustaba sentirse un poco cerca de la naturaleza. De pronto un ruido llamo su atención. Eran sollozos entrecortados, que parecían provenir de unos árboles que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de el. Decidió investigar y cuando se acerco vio a una joven sentada debajo de un árbol, tenía las rodillas abrazadas y su rostro estaba oculto entre ellas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lyserg aproximándose hacia ella.

-Estoy bien- dijo la joven levantándose mientras se secaba las lagrimas- No es nada…- continuo la joven volteándose y tratando de ocultar su rostro

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Lyserg observo atentamente a la joven y se dio cuenta de que era Danielle

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió Danielle tratando de irse, pero Lyserg la detuvo

-Déjame ayudarte…-insistió Lyserg

-Tu no puedes ayudarme- continuo Danielle zafándose- Nadie puede…

-Tal vez yo si pueda ayudarte…

-No entiendes nada…- contesto bajando la mirada- Es mejor que no te metas, no es tu problema

-¿Quién es ese espíritu que te persigue? ¿El te esta lastimando?

-Yo puedo encargarme de él… Déjame tranquila y no me busques…

-Solo quiero ayudarte…

-Ni siquiera me conoces… ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- pregunto Danielle mirándolo fijamente

-Porque soy un shaman y puedo ayudarte…

-ya te dije que nadie puede ayudarme…

-pero…

-No soy una damisela en apuros, a quien puedes salvar- grito Danielle enojada-; y tú no eres un caballero de brillante armadura…

-No es esa mi intención…- dijo Lyserg

-Aléjate de mí…- respondió Danielle- Es por tu bien y el mío…

En ese momento salió corriendo dejando solo a Lyserg.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente, las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Lyserg trato de buscar a Danielle en los salones, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Cuando las clases terminaron se encontró con su amigo Kai.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Danielle?- pregunto Lyserg ansioso

-No asistió a clases- contesto Kai- Pero no te preocupes. Platique con una amiga y me dijo que Danielle viven en el edificio B, habitación 122.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si. Pero hay un problema…

-¿Qué problema?- dijo Lyserg preocupado

-Me entere de que Danielle pidió sus papeles. Al parecer se va a ir de la Universidad. Su tren sale mañana mismo. Si quieres hablar con ella tienes que hacerlo hoy.

-Gracias por la información- contesto Lyserg con una sonrisa- Tratare de buscarla.

-No es nada- dijo Kai despidiéndose- Para eso están los amigos.

Kai se alejo caminando y Lyserg fue a buscar a Danielle a su habitación. Toco un par de veces, pero nadie respondió. Al parecer no se encontraba. Lyserg se fue a su recamara y se recostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió, observo las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra el cristal de la ventana. Tenía que hablar con Danielle…Tomo su péndulo y se levanto de la cama. A pesar de la lluvia que lo mojaba, comenzó a buscar a Danielle utilizando la radiestesia. Camino por varios minutos, hasta que llego a uno de los edificios más alejados de la Universidad. Repentinamente escucho dos voces que discutían. Se aproximo y vio a Danielle sentada en una banca, discutiendo con el espíritu que había visto la vez anterior.

-¿Acaso piensas huir?-decía el joven- Sabes muy bien que no puedes escapar de mi…

-Cállate- respondió Danielle enojada- Deja de molestarme, Loki

-¡Que delicada!- exclamo Loki - Si me dieras lo que te pido, te dejaría en paz

-Jamás te daré lo que quieres. No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya…

-Bueno… entonces tendrás que seguir soportándome… ¿A dónde vamos a ir esta vez?

-No molestes. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar…

-No puedo dejar de molestarte- dijo Loki con una sonrisa- Seria muy aburrido si no lo hiciera…

-Vete- respondió Danielle enojada- no pienso seguir soportándote

-Lo siento, pero no pienso dejarte tranquila. Es muy divertido hacerte sufrir, ¿no crees?

-Nunca te daré lo que quieres, así que es mejor que te vayas…

-Claro que lo harás. Yo me encargare de eso…

Loki se aproximo a Danielle con pasos amenazadores, pero Lyserg salió de su escondite y se interpuso entre ellos. Hizo su posesión de objetos y apunto a Loki con su péndulo.

-Déjala en paz…- dijo

-¡Que lindo!- respondió Loki con sarcasmo- El quiere defenderte. Sera mejor que me encargue de el ahora…

-¡Basta!- grito Danielle- Ninguno de los dos hará nada. Loki, vete de aquí, me ocupare de ti mas tarde. Y tú- siguió apuntando a Lyserg con su dedo- ya te dije que no te metas en este asunto

-Está bien- contesto Loki- Por esta vez lo dejare. Pero cuéntale que ha pasado con todos lo que han querido ayudarte, no quisiera que le sucediera algo malo.

En ese instante desapareció y Lyserg deshizo su posesión de objetos.

-¿A qué se refería?- pregunto mirando a Danielle

- es una larga historia…- respondió con un suspiro- Pero si tanto estas interesado… es mejor que lo sepas y así te alejes de mi, como todos los demás…

-¿Quién es Loki?

-El es un dios de la mitología nórdica. Es un dios malvado y tramposo, por lo que demás dioses lo encerraron en un calabozo sin salida. Pero Loki consiguió escapar. Sin embargo, para poder tener todos sus poderes en nuestro mundo necesita de un collar mágico. Mi familia ha sido la encargada de proteger ese collar por varios años y ahora yo debo cuidarlo.

-Entonces ¿eso es lo que quiere?

-Si. Pero solo lo puede conseguir si yo le entrego el collar por mi voluntad. Si el toma el collar por la fuerza, no funcionara. No puede lastimarme si tengo el collar. Por eso me tortura y aleja a todos de mi, para que yo se lo de.

-¿no puedes hacer nada en contra de el?

-He intentado encerrarlo, pero siempre logra escapar. Mis poderes son muy débiles para poder controlarlo. Por eso me persigue. Desde la muerte de mis padres, ha alejado a todos los que se acercan a mi. No deja que nadie intente ayudarme. Es muy malvado y ha provocado que deba huir de todos los lugares a los que voy, para evitar que dañe a mas personas…

-Pero no me importa lo que haga…

- No comprendes nada…no sabes lo que es estar completamente solo

-Claro que lo se, yo también perdí a mis padres, por eso quiero ayudarte.

-No entiendes… es mejor que te vayas, si intentas ayudarme, el te lastimara… no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa…

-Pero no puedes vencerlo tu sola, necesitas ayuda.

-Vete- dijo Danielle ocultando su rostro entre sus manos- Yo tengo que derrotarlo sola, es mi deber.

-No me iré- respondió Lyserg abrazándola- Yo sé lo que se siente estar solo. Te ayudare aunque no quieras

-No seas necio- le reprocho Danielle mirándolo a los ojos- No lo permitiré…

-No me importa, te ayudare quieras o no.

-No- grito Danielle separándose de él- No dejare que sufras por mi culpa, no me busques y olvídate de mí.

Ella salió corriendo, dejando solo a Lyserg

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. _

_Quisiera agradecer a _Fallon Kristerson_ dejar sus reviews y leer es te fic. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	3. Weakness

3.-Weakness

Danielle se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un tren. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas. Debía a cavar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. No podía permitir que Loki siguiera arruinando su vida. No podía dejar que alejara a todas las personas que quería. No podía continuar huyendo de todos los lugares a los que iba. Por eso se había ido de la universidad, para encontrar la forma de detener a Loki. Sabía que solo en ese lugar podría descubrir la solución a sus problemas….

-¿Crees que encontraras la manera de detenerme?- dijo Loki sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No molestes- murmuro Danielle mirando a su alrededor. El compartimiento estaba vacío y nadie podía escucharlos

-Estas haciendo las cosas más sencillas- respondió Loki sonriendo- ¡Sera tan fácil torturarte en la casa de tus padres…! En ese lugar hay tantos recuerdos dolorosos para ti que puedo usar a mi favor. Muy pronto tendré el collar…

-¡Jamás te lo daré!

-No seas tan grosera conmigo. Recuerda que gracias a mi estas viva. Pude haberte matado cuando no tenías el collar…

-No tengo que agradecerte nada- dijo Danielle enojada- Si estoy viva es gracias a mis padres. Ellos se sacrificaron por mí…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú la que me libero?- susurro Loki en su oído- Tus padres murieron por tu culpa…

-¡Cállate!- grito Danielle- ¡No es verdad! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!

-Te asusta la verdad, ¿no es así?- contesto Loki con malicia, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Danielle se quedo inmóvil, sin decir nada.- Tú sabes que tengo razón…

Danielle tomo su collar. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando? Loki jamás se detendría. Era mejor darle el collar para que la dejara en paz. De todas formas, no podría derrotarlo…

-¡Déjala en paz!- dijo una voz. Danielle volteo y vio que era Lyserg. Había entrado en el compartimiento y estaba apuntándole a Loki con su péndulo

-Mira quien vino a rescatarte- dijo Loki observando a Lyserg- Esta bien. Me iré solo esta vez- siguió al ver que Lyserg lo amenazaba con su péndulo. En ese momento, desapareció. Lyserg deshizo su posesión de objetos y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Gracias…- murmuro Danielle temblando- Estaba a punto de cometer un error… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- continuo mirándolo fijamente, después de que se tranquilizo, no le agradaba que Lyserg viera su debilidad- ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

-Solo quiero ayudarte…- respondió Lyserg

-No tienes que hacerlo. Es mejor que regreses a la universidad

-Pero…

-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado- contesto Danielle bajando la mirada- Pero ya te dije que debes alejarte de mí…

-Déjame ayudarte…- insistió Lyserg, mirándola fijamente

-¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme? ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pasa?

-Porque cuando te conocí me recordaste a mí mismo y me prometí que te ayudaría, sin importar lo que sucediera…

-Olvídate de esa promesa, Lyserg- respondió Danielle- No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede. Si insistes solo saldrás lastimado… no me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo malo…Aléjate de mi…

-No me importa lo que suceda- dijo Lyserg con insistencia- Te ayudare quieras o no.

-¿Siempre eres tan necio?- suspiro Danielle- Esta bien, dejare que me ayudes- contesto resignada- Pero si Loki intenta lastimarte, prométeme que regresaras a la universidad

-De acuerdo- respondió Lyserg sonriendo.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la universidad?- pregunto Lyserg, luego de un rato

-No podía seguir ahí- respondió Danielle- Tengo que detener a Loki. Por eso voy a mi casa. Estoy segura de que ahí encontrare la manera de detenerlo. Si mis padres pudieron detenerlo, debe tener alguna debilidad…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante todo el viaje. Danielle estaba observando a través de la ventana. Tenía la mirada clavada en el vidrio, como si su mente se hallara muy lejos de ahí. Lyserg quería preguntarle más cosas. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, para no molestarla. Lyserg suspiro resignado y sonrió. Al menos había logrado que Danielle dejara que la ayudara. Busco un libro en su mochila y comenzó a leerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, ambos bajaron del tren y tomaron un taxi para ir a casa de Danielle. Ella le dio la dirección al chofer y se hundió en un profundo silencio. Mientras que Lyserg miraba las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad. No era muy grande; pero era bonita, limpia y bien organizada. La gente parecía ser muy amable y buena. Después de unos minutos, el carro salió de la cuidad y se dirigió por un pequeño camino, rodeado de un espeso bosque. Lyserg pensó que el chofer se había equivocado. Pero al ver que Danielle no hacía nada para detenerlo, decidió esperar. Minutos después llegaron a una gran casa. La casa parecía ser muy antigua y estaba algo abandonada, lo que le daba un toque lúgubre al lugar. El chofer estaciono su auto enfrente de la casa y los ayudo a bajar las maletas. Danielle le pago al chofer y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para abrirla. En ese instante, Lyserg miro al chofer antes de que partiera. Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre los miraba de una forma extraña, como si tuviera miedo. Lyserg sacudió su cabeza y pensó que solo era su imaginación.

-Mucha gente de la cuidad cree que esta casa esta embrujada- comento Danielle, adivinando los pensamientos de Lyserg. Mientras el taxi se alejaba a toda velocidad. – Por eso el chofer no miraba de esa forma. Casi nadie se atreve a venir hasta aquí…

Danielle tomo sus maletas y entro en la casa seguida de Lyserg. La casa era amplia, de dos pisos. Decorada de forma elegante, al estilo gótico

-Espera un momento- dijo Danielle mientras subía las escaleras- Voy a dejar mis maletas y después te mostrare tu habitación

Lyserg camino lentamente, observando el interior de la casa. Tenía un aspecto triste, sombrío. Continuo recorriendo la casa, hasta que llego a la sala. La sala era amplia, con varios muebles. Tenía una chimenea y unas enormes ventanas que daban al jardín. De pronto, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral

-Si fuera tú, tendría más cuidado- dijo una voz familiar. Lyserg volteo y vio que era Loki

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Lyserg haciendo su posesión de objetos.

-No te preocupes, no pienso pelear- contesto Loki tranquilamente- Solo quiero protegerte…

-¿Protegerme?

-Deberías tener más cuidado o podría pasarte algo malo.- respondió Loki con malicia- Todas las personas que intentan ayudar a Danielle, terminan lastimadas. Ella quiere alejar a todos los que se le acercan y puede ser muy peligrosa al intentar alejarlos…Yo solo quiero ayudarla, para evitar que dañe a más personas. Deberías tener cuidado… Si no me crees pregúntale lo que paso con su padres…- En ese instante, desapareció.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Danielle entrando a la sala

-No es nada...- dijo Lyserg un poco nervioso- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué paso con tus padres?

-Es mejor que te enseñe tu habitación- contesto Danielle poniéndose pálida. Trato de irse, pero Lyserg la detuvo – No quiero hablar de eso –dijo Danielle zafándose

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Danielle estaba en el balcón de su habitación. De pronto, apareció Loki.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Lyserg?- le pregunto Danielle

-Solo le dije la verdad…- respondió Loki con malicia- No creo que eso sea algo malo ¿o sí?

-Dile la verdad- grito Danielle

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- contesto Loki-¿O acaso hay algo más? ¿Lo quieres, verdad?

-¡Dile la verdad! ¡Nunca te daré el collar!

-No puedes detenerme-dijo Loki sonriendo- En el fondo sigues siendo la misma niña ingenua que me dejo escapar…

-Callate- grito Danielle- Déjame en paz

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar =(_

_Quisiera agradecer a _Fallon Kristerson y_ JeanneSama por__ dejar sus reviews y leer es te fic. También quisiera agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic_

_Muchas gracias! =D_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
